


Stardust

by Siennax3



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: A request/ask I received on tumblr(Send me a number and a character and I’ll write something based on the song that comes on shuffle.). Bane was the character and the number was 10.Song: “Stardust” by IAMX                       (“Love me like tomorrow we’re dead”)
Relationships: Bane (DCU) & Original Female Character, Bane (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Bane (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated. Enjoy xx

Tomorrow was the day.

The day the bomb was set to go off in Gotham. You dreaded this day for a while now. Once you were for the cause and believed in Talia’s revenge. But, as the day drew near that belief slowly dwindled.

That didn’t matter though. You stayed faithful, especially to Bane. He was more or less the only reason you hadn’t found a way to leave.

To put it simply, you were in love with him. Had been for some time now.

The two of you were pretty close as far as confiding in each other about things, talking about interests and, of course, discussing the plans for Gotham.

He was so smart. You didn’t think there was a topic he didn’t know about or a problem he couldn’t find an answer to. Which is why you couldn’t understand how he was okay with Talia’s plan for revenge.

You knew he loved her. Always wanted to protect her, even though she could take care of herself plenty. He would do anything for her, but, wanting to die for her cause? It was just ridiculous to you.

However, like Bane was loyal to Talia, you were loyal to him. You would join him in the fire without a second thought even though you had so many doubts.

If he was gone though, what would be left for you? Where would you go? Because the rest of his followers and Talia’s were set to join them as well. Join them engulfed in the flames.

So, you found yourself debating on if you should follow through with a request you’d like to make if this was to be your final night. Something you wished to do, especially now if you’d never have another opportunity for it again.

You were afraid he would say no though. Could you really take that rejection so close to tomorrow?

Pacing the room and probably burning holes into the carpet, you decided you couldn’t go without at least trying. You would go to the library as you did most nights just as he did and wait.

Sitting in one of the chairs that faced the window with a view of the city, you were so lost in thought you didn’t hear Bane come in.

You jumped slightly when you saw him come into view.

He chuckled slightly, “You’ve trained to always be aware of your surroundings.”

Smiling nervously, you just nodded agreeing with him. Nervous because suddenly you didn’t know if you could ask him what you wanted of him.

“Something is on your mind.”

It was all you could think about because tomorrow was the end. You couldn’t leave this world wondering if he felt even a fraction of what you felt. Plus, if tomorrow was your last day on this earth, why not have one last hoorah? You weren’t the type to go out and party, not that that could really happen properly with the state that Gotham’s in. But, you’d like to indulge in something else if Bane was willing too.

“There is.” You started. How badly you wanted this. Needed this.

Bane gave you a look as if to say continue. He was standing there in front of your chair with that black long sleeve shirt on. It almost looked too tight but fit him so well.

You stood because him standing there staring down at you was overwhelming you even more. “There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“What is it?” He rasped through his mask while crossing his arms.

Looking up at him, you decided fuck it. You couldn’t back out now. “Tonight’s our last night right? And I thought. Well.” You started nervously.

Sighing, you continued, “Bane, I like you. I’ve always liked you, at least for a while now. I thought that maybe, you don’t have to say yes, but would you. Could we..” You trailed off turning around and starting to overthink this too much.

Bane was suddenly right against your back. You felt one of his hands on the back of your head. His fingers running through your hair. Leaning into him, you sighed.

This had to be a good sign right?

“Is this what you really want?” He asked you making sure he was understanding you right.

Feeling so content in this moment, you replied, “Bane, I want you. Tonight is our last night and I can’t go into tomorrow kicking myself over any what if’s. Is this something YOU want?” Because it mattered to you if he really wanted this at all too.

He leaned his head closer to yours, brushing his mask along the side of your face as his hands crept down to your waist.

“Yes.” He growled.

You turned around in his arms and looking into his eyes you noticed how much darker they looked now than normal. Smiling softly up at him, you went to move your hands along his chest. You let out an oof as he suddenly grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder marching out of the library.

He entered his room and all but threw you onto his bed. Looking up at him, you wanted to cry. Cry because how could this be it? This would be the only time you could have him. But, you had to push that thought back or else it would just ruin this for you.

His shirt was the first to go. You weren’t a stranger to seeing Bane’s bare chest, but this was different. Leaning up, you placed a kiss above his belly button as you moved to stand up. You kissed him everywhere along his chest until you were stood upright.

You wished so badly to be able to kiss him properly. Just for tonight. Instead you leaned up on your tip toes and placed your hands on the sides of his face and kissed along his mask where his mouth would be. You missed Bane close his eyes at this as he sighed.

Then it was like a flip switched. His hands were all over you all but shredding your clothes to get them off of you.

You gasped as he pushed you back onto the bed as he worked to get his back brace and then belt off. At the sight of him taking the rest of his clothing off, you couldn’t help but start touching yourself. You were overwhelmed by how much you really wanted him now and how much he seemed to want you too.

“Did I tell you you could do that?” He hissed as he stood before you completely bare except for the mask on his face.

Biting your lip, you shook your head as you moved your hand away.

He was huge. Everywhere.

Everything was happening so fast. One minute he was staring down at you with lust in his eyes and the next he was on top of you with your legs wrapped around his waist as you kissed and touched him everywhere. His hands were moving roughly over your body as he pressed his hips into yours causing you to shudder.

“Bane.” You whimpered looking up at him seeing such an intense look in those eyes of his.

He gripped your hair as he pulled you closer so he could press the mask into the crook of your shoulder and breathe you in.

You bit his shoulder as he thrust into you with a groan.

He was unrelenting with his movements. Your nails were digging into his skin as he brought you closer to release.

You leaned your forehead against his, wanting to be as close as possible. Kissing his mask again, he picked up his pace even more slamming his hips into yours as you both met your release.

Bane stayed put not moving from on top of you as you ran your fingers along his face while you both came down from that high.

Everything felt perfect in this moment. Thoughts of tomorrow and what was to happen were the furthest thing from either of your minds.

And that’s exactly how the night was spent. Together, showing the other how much you had craved each other. Wanting to kick yourselves for not doing something sooner. But, you couldn’t complain because this was better than nothing ever at all.

When you both exhausted each other, you laid tangled together. Bane on his back with your head pressed against his shoulder, an arm across his chest and your legs intertwined with his.

“I like you too.” He said so softly you thought you imagined it. You snuggled closer to him as he continued playing with your hair.

How you wished it could stay like this.

Never thinking that everything would crumble and fail tomorrow. Never thinking these hours were the last you’d ever see him again because you’d make it and he wouldn’t.


End file.
